


My Brother's Greatest Sin

by RoseWolfz96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWolfz96/pseuds/RoseWolfz96
Summary: The greatest sin in the world is witchcraft... for those who try to go against the natural order of things... must truly be damned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an au that just popped in my head. I don't know if I will continue it or not but let's see. Also don't know yet about ships or if there will never be any. Azula started to follow her brother and go after the avatar in book one, bending is not taboo but magic is, the rest will be spoilers.

**The night before Zuko gets ship off on his quest to find the avatar.**

  
_'I have to at least say goodbye first,'_ Azula thought to herself as she cuddles the doll she wants to give her brother to remember her by. She has tried all week to see her brother but the gaurds won't let, her which led her to standing at her window looking at the ledge that runs in between her bedroom window and her brothers bathroom window. 

_'Looks sturdy and wide enough,'_ She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and step on the ledge, hugging the wall in till she got to Zuko's window. She push it open glad that her brother always forgot to lock it as she steps into the bathroom making her way to the bedroom door. 

"I beg the spirits to send me teachers that will teacher me to my fullish extend."

 _'What the?'_ Azula thought as she grabbed the door knob.

"I beg the spirits to send me teachers that will teacher me to my fullish extend."

Azula turns the knob and pushes the door open.

"I beg the spirits to send me teachers that will teacher me to my fullish extend."

Azula sees her brother sitting in circle with strange writing in and around it in chalk with a lit candle, a bowl of water, a bowl of salt, and a lit incense around it, book in one hand and the other raised up.

"ZUKO NO!"

"I beg the spirits to send me teachers that will teacher me to be a warlock!" His hand slams down and all she saw was light.

______________________________________

  
"I never told anyone what I saw and prayed that I never had to," Azula said as she was bound in chains looking at the avatar and his friends at the Northern Water Tribe, beginning them to believe her with her brother's head in her lab, his tattoos for all to see.


	2. Chapter 2

 "This don't make any sense," Soka huff to the group after dropping off Zuko, Azula, their uncle, and Zuko's crew in cells and making there way back to the palace.

"Besides, were would old Scare face find a book like that, unless it was given. Maybe there were making a human weapon, and we should be on the lookout for more things like that."

"Then why did there own people scream witch and start to attack Zuko, why did his crew turn on there own men and fought back, why did Azula look terrified and then started to try to get them to stop attacking her brother? Why did Zuko protect La and Ta?" Katara ask out loud, as confused and frustrated as Sako. Aang was walking behind then with a half an ear on the siblings talk thinking back to earlier tonight.

___________________________________

 

When he woke up he saw Zuko standing next to La and Ta just looking at them. Aang jump up yelling at him to get away from them running at him.

"I would not touch him if I were you." 

Aang pause to look at an old, over weight man in fire nation uniform.

"My nephew wouldn't hurt them, he is just trying to protect them, and if you touch him he may lose his concentration," the man said.

"Wha-" There was a boom and soldiers poured in, surrounding them.

"Back up old man," a soldier yelled. "Prince Zuko, stand aside."

"Zuko..." a girl said, she looked to only be a couple of years older then Aang, step towards Zuko.

"Princess stay back. Men, fire when ready."

"NO"

Zuko... jump in the air for a lack of better wording, seem to huver there as fire hit the pond, right on La and Ta. As soon as the fire clear up there seemed to be an orb with writing on it around the fish and Zuko touch back down to were he was standing. There was silence.

"WITCH," the soldiers started to belt out and the chaos started. There were screaming, fire, and yelling. The uncle started to fight against what seems to be an army, the girl at first yelling a seces fire, begging them to stop and eventually started to fight along side her uncle and brother who was fighting with fire, swords, and what looks to be magic as symbols, circles, and pattern appear around his hands. Some of the men that they later leard was Zuko's crew fought along side them. It was chaos, everyone was fighting, but eventually Zuko got knocked out, the orb around the fish disappeared, and someone killed La. Aang when into the avatar state chasing off the rest of the army with only Zuko, his uncle, his sister, and his crew was left of the fire nation. Yui became the Moon while all of this happen.

After catching them and stiping all of them their armor and weapons, they started demanding answers. Nobody would talk in till Zuko was strip of his clothes and threat to kill him while he was still unconscious. The girl spoke up telling the story of how she saw him preform a ritual, begging not to kill him and that nobody else knew besides all who was left before tonight.

Aang could only look at his tattoos. there were symbols, wording, and shapes all over his body from his neck down, even on the backs of his hands and top of his feet. the only place without any was his palms, bottom of his feet, and his junk. Nobody knows how he got them or where, they just show up every so often.

___________________________________ 

 

Theyare now in cells intill they know what to do with them. Zuko, his uncle, and sister in one, and the rest of the crew spread out in the others.

"You know I always thought that he had more people on that ship, but he only had at most ten on there," Soka chim in waking Aang from his daze thinking back to all of their encounters, wondering if he only let him escaped, also that time that the commander captured him and Zuko help him escape, why.

___________________________________

 

 _'I most definitely did not wake up in between my Uncle and brother after I made sure that he was in the middle, I definitely did not growl at everyone that came close to my brother like a pissed off momma dragon like the crew said, and I most definitely did not start my period in this cell,'_ Azula thought to herself as she looked down at her underwear when she went to the toilet in the cell. 

_'Shit!'_


End file.
